doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
252 - The Angels Take Manhattan
]] The Angels Take Manhattan ist die 252. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief in der 33. Staffel. Handlung Eine erholsame Pause im gegenwärtigen New Yorker Central Park wird für die TARDIS-Crew zu einer ernsten Krise, als Rory von den Weinenden Engeln ins Jahr 1938 entführt wird. Durch einen Kriminalroman, der seltsamerweise von Rorys Schicksal erzählt, bekommen der Doctor und Amy genügend Hinweise und gelangen schließlich ins Jahr 1938, um Rory zu retten. Sie treffen dort auch auf River Song. Zusammen entdecken sie, dass die Engel New York City überrannt haben und es als Inkubator für zeitliche Energie benutzen und Rory ist in der Mitte der Falle gefangen. Nur ein Paradoxon kann die Engel jetzt noch besiegen, aber eines zu erschaffen würde bedeuten, das der Doctor sich für immer von Amy und Rory trennen muss... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Die Angewohnheit, die letzte Seite eines Romans heraus zu reißen, hatte auch der Siebte Doctor: in seinem Besitz befindet sich ein Agatha Christie-Roman, dessen letzte Seite fehlt (Sanctuary). *River ist inzwischen begnadigt worden und Professorin der Archäologie. *Wie und warum sie nach New York kam erfährt man in dem Hörspiel Carnival of Angels. *Der Doctor heilt Rivers Hand mit seiner eigenen Regenerationsenergie - sie hatte sein Leben mit ihrer verbleibenden Regenerationsenergie gerettet, interessanterweise auch im Jahr 1938 (Let's Kill Hitler). *Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Rory seinem zukünftigen Ich begegnet: im Roman Touched by an Angel wird eine solche Begegnung ebenfalls durch einen Weinenden Engel verursacht. *Amy und Rory werden nach dieser Episode endgültig vom Doctor getrennt. Er kann sie auch nicht aus der Vergangenheit retten, da die Zeitströme zu sehr verworren sind. *In ihren Abschiedsworten an den Doctor lässt Amy noch einmal viele gemeinsame Abenteuer Revue passieren. *Als Andenken an Amy behält der Doctor ihre Brille. *Zwar wird am Ende der Episode gesagt, der Doctor könne Amy und Rory niemals wieder sehen, in dem Comic Endgame kommt es dann aber doch zu einem kurzen Treffen, das nach den Ereignissen dieser Episode spielt. *Bereits zuvor besuchte der Doctor China: **der Erste Doctor in der Episode Marco Polo und in dem Roman The Eleventh Tiger. **der Zweite Doctor in dem Roman Foreign Devils. **der Vierte Doctors in dem Roman The Shadow of Weng-Chiang und in dem Comic Dragon's Claw. **der Fünfte Doctor in der Kurzgeschichte Falling from Xi'an. **der Zehnte Doctor in dem Comic The Immortal Emperor. *Dies ist die letzte Folge mit individueller Titelsequenz. Alle nachfolgenden haben wieder ein einheitliches Intro. Die Farben des Zeit-Vortex sind grün-gräulich verschoben und das Serien-Logo wurde mit einem Muster im Stil von grünen Kupferplatten und der Krone der Freiheitsstatue hinterlegt. *Daneben ist das auch die letzte Folge, die das in der 31. Staffel eingeführte Intro nutzt. Bis zum Ende der Staffel (und der Ära des Elften Doctors) wird ein anderes mit stellaren Nebeln verwendet. *Im Webcast P.S. bekommt Brian Williams einen Brief von Rory und Amy indem sie diesem berichten, was passiert ist. Der Brief wird von Anthony Williams, Brians Enkelsohn, überbracht. Hinter den Kulissen *Direkt vor der Erstausstrahlung der Episode ließ Moffat auf Twitter eine Spoilerbombe platzen und twitterte, dass er Amy und Rory permanent aus der Serie schreibt und keine Chance auf ein Wiedersehen besteht. *Steven Moffat kam bei einem Familienurlaub in New York auf die Idee eine Episode dort zu haben, wusste aber erst, wie sie ablaufen soll, als er auf dem Foto eines Brunnens eine Engelsstatue gesehen hat. *Die Dreharbeiten in New York City waren für das ganze Team etwas überraschend. So ging Karen Gillan im Vorfeld davon aus, dass es keine Journalisten geben würde. Scheinbar unterschätzte sie allerdings die Beliebtheit der Serie, da bei sämtlichen Arbeiten eine Heerschar von Fotografen mit klickenden Kameras vor Ort waren. Das bereitete u.a. auch Probleme, als Matt Smith über eine Brücke rennen musste und dabei fast mit den Fotografen im Bereich hinter den Kameras zusammenstieß. *In einem Interview gab Gillan zu, dass sie das Ende vom Skript erst in der Nähe des Drehtermins zum Üben gelesen hat. Wie sie sagt auch, weil sie es selbst nicht wahr haben wollte. Daneben meinte sie, dass ihre Emotionen in ihrer letzten Szene nicht gespielt, sondern echt waren. en:The Angels Take Manhattan (TV story) es:The Angels Take Manhattan fr:The Angels Take Manhattan (TV) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Elfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Weinende Engel) Kategorie:Stories (Amy Pond) Kategorie:Stories (Rory Williams) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2012 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (3. Jahrhundert v. Chr.) Kategorie:Stories (1930er Jahre)